


When you broke my heart

by Midnight_Sorrow



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae is falling and he's falling damn hard..</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you broke my heart

"Donghae!" Donghae smiled at his name being called, he turned around and smiled against Hyukjae as he came running towards him.

"Guess what?" , Hyukjae said and smiled at him. 

Donghae shook his head, "What..?" Hyukjae smiled again and threw his arm around him. 

"I got a hot date tonight, and that's not the best part you're coming with me!" Donghae coughed and looked at him in horror.

"W-what!", Hyukjae smiled and smirked in his direction. "You know Hyoyeon and Jessica." Donghae nodded and looked at him uncertain. No way in hell he would ever go out with Jessica. She's smart and cute but no just no.

"Well my friend, Hyoyeon finally said yes but only if she could take Jessica with her in which i told her that i got the perfect match for her." Hyukjae smiled big and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No way in hell Hyukjae im not intrested." Donghae whined Hyukjae's smile fell and he pouted in Donghae's direction.

Donghae turned his head so he wasn't facing Hyukjae anymore and bit his lip. Hyukjae knew that he couldn't resist when Hyukjae was cute. "F-fine but please just i hope it's not gonna end up like the last time where that damn devil threw up on me.

Hyukjae smiled evily and steered him against their apartment . "Hyukjae i have to study come on!" "Oh no i will not let you dress like that for a hot date. It took me ages and im not going to give up gettin' laid" Donghae whined but went along with it anyway how could he say no.

\--------------

When Hyukjae said date he didn't know it would be at one of the nastiest clubs in seoul like seriusly. Not only that but he and Hyukjae had been sitting in this damn booth one whole hour like why. Not only that but having to sit and watch the one you love trying to get into someone elses bed is not exacly what Donghae wants to do on a friday night.

"Hyukjae are you sure that they weren't just joking with you." Donghae said turning towards his friend who was on his 3rd beer.

"No i promise you that Hyoyeon was all up in me when i asked her out." Donghae sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"See Donghae i told you that they would be here." 

Donghae turned around and towards the entrance where two extremly gorgeous girls were walking. If Donghae wasn't gay he would do this anytime of the day but right now all he wanted was to run and hide for the rest of his life. Hyoyeon sat down beside Hyukjae and of course Hyukjae just had to throw a arm around her waist. Donghae bit his lip and turned around to Jessica giving her a friendly smile just becuase he was gay and currently head over heels for Hyukjae it didn't meen he had to be a asshole about it. 

Jessice glanced at Donghae in her seet, while Donghae uncomfortably shifted away from Jessica's gaze. "You know i willl order us some more drinks." Donghae abruptly stood up and sped walked towards the bar. He sat down on one of the high chairs around the bar while he waited for the bartender. 

He jumped suddenly starled by the hand that squeezed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jessica smile at him, he gave her a hesitant smile and turned towards the dance floor where Hyukjae and Hyoyeon was dancing very close to each other. He bit his lip and turned around towards the bar again. 

"I know Donghae don't worry i've know since like forever don't worry." Jessica smiled and grabbed his hand. Donghae closed his eyes and tried to turn away from her heavy gaze. Jessica lifted his chin forcing him to face her, she smiled gently in his direction drying away the lonely tear that was running down. 

"It's okay i know you want to get away from here let's get you home okay." Jessica placed a gently arm around Donghae steading him leanding him out of the club. 

It took a lot of time getting Donghae out of the club not only was he drunk out of his mind but he was a bit heavy. But they soon made it to the apartment that Hyukjae and he was sharing. Jessica steered him towards the couch and sat him down slowy, Donghae thanked her silently while he rubbed his forhead the alcohol was slowly wearing of and his head had started to hurt. He got up but collapsed down on it again when he got dizzy.

"Don't worry i get it try to get into your bedroom and change clothes and i fix some painkillers." Jessica walked to the kitchen trying to find some painkiller when she saw the photo hanging on the wall. It was of Hyukjae and Donghae smiling and laughing Hyukjae had a arm wraped around Donghae's shoulder. Donghae looked very happy not like now. She sighed sadly and grabbed the painkiller and a bottle of water.

Jessica knocked on the door before going in incase Donghae was was changing. "Come in", Jessica opened the door and smiled sadly at the way Donghae was lying face down on the bed. She sat down the painkiller and water on the night table and was about to go back out when a hand grabbed her wrist carefully. 

"Can you stay and hold me." Donghae said with a sad tone and Jessica looked at him and thought about it. "Don't worry i wont do anything im gay remember." Jessica let out a giggle and laid down beside him she laid her head on his chest and wrapped a arm around him and hummed a song. Donghae smiled and felt his eyes drop. "I feel like a child getting lulled by my mother." Jessica laughed loudly and honestly and Donghae smiled for the first time tonight. Jessica stroked his hair and Donghae felt his eyes drop again but falled asleep this time.

\-------------

Donghae woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He looked over at the other side of the bed and frowed when he found the bed empty. But smiled again when he heard someone in the kitchen guessing it was Jessica he got up he got dizzy but ignored it. he slowly made it down the hallway and was met by the lovely smell of food. He smiled when he saw Jessica making breakfast while trying to keep up the sweatpants that she had borrowed from him.

"Hi," he said quietly. Jessica turned around and smiled at him. 

"Hi, everything okay with your head." 

Donghae nodded and sat down on one of the chairs around the table, Jessica served the food and sat down. It was quiet first the question lingering in Jessica's head.

"You're in love with Hyukjae right like i know you said it last night but like you were drunk out of your mind." Jessica bit her lip and played with the food on her plate.

"Yeah i am.." Donghae whispered. "Sorry." Jessica shook her head and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it i don't care like i said last night i knew from the very beginig that you were into guys." Jessica smirked in his direction and Donghae smiled while kicking her leg lightly under the table. 

"B-but you don't like me right?" Donghae asked.

"No ofence but no i don't" Jessica said grining at him. Donghae sighed in relief and took a sip of his coffee. 

They ate in silence and when they finished Donghae offered to walk her home but Jessica declied saying that she had work. "You can keep the pants." Jessica smiled and stood on her tip toes giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Bye Donghae see around on campus right?" Donghae nodded and gave her a hug. He closed the door and sighed leaning against the door.

He got up and walked to the bathroom taking a long bath to relax his muscles. The water was warm and he leaned back closing his eyes. Damn what a night he thought while he drew text out of the bubbles. 

"Donghae are you home!" A voice yelled from down the hall. Donghae let out a sigh and let out the water and standing up to take a shower. He didn't bother answering Hyukjae would know that he was home when he heard the shower running. When he was done he quickly got dressed and walked to the kitchen where Hyukjae was placing out plates. 

"You don't have to set the table for me i already ate." Hyukjae turned around and smiled at him sitting down grabbing the bag with his food.

"Okay but care to join me" Donghae nodded and sat down on the chair opposite him. 

"So...Donghae you and Jessica got it on last night i saw you leaving the club last night." Hyukjae wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

"No we didn't." Donghae said quietly.

"Aww that's a shame such a waste of a such a beautiful lady." Hyukjae smirked. "But how come i mean she's beautiful." Hyukjae said.

"I didn't like her like that can we like not talk about it im hungover and i just want to sleep." Donghae abruptly stood up and sped walked to his bedroom closing the door. He let out a sigh and collapsed in the bed, gosh how life could be hard he thought falling asleep instatly when his head hit the pillow.

\----------

 

"Donghae can you go out clubbing with me tonight?" Hyukjae said a saturday night while they were lazing on the couch. 

"No ask someone else im studying." Donghae said even though he clearly weren't.

"Ohh come on please i haven't gotten laid in ages." Hyukjae whined.

"It was a week ago please get over yourself." Donghae said annoyed.

Hyukjae ignored Donghae's protests while he dragged his friend towards his room, Donghae whined when Hyukjae threw a pair of pants and a shirt on him. "Get dressed", Hyukjae said while he smiled evily. "F-fine.." Donghae said grumply.

As fast as he had gotten dressed Hyukjae had dragged him outside and to the club. Thank god not the same as last time and thank god not as nasty. It was just like always Hyukjae was dancing with the girls while Donghae sat at the bar sulking. But this time it was just a little bit different the girls Hyukjae had danced with and hoped to get into bed had turned him down. 

"So how does it feel to be turned down." Donghae said while sipping his beer.

"Like crap and all of them were like really hot too." Hyukjae said while drinking his 5th beer. "Let's get out of here and watch a movie or something." Hyukjae stood up unsteadly but wobbled out of the club without falling. They both collapsed down on the couch to watch some cartoon neither of them could name while drunk.

Donghae found himself watching Hyukjae insted of what now was on. It wasn't supposed to happen he should've moved away when Hyukjae was leaning in but he was paralyzed and it was a dirty and filthy kiss full of tounge and teeth and thank good that phone had ringed or he don't know what could've had happned.

Hyukjae flewed away from him and grabbed his phone running straight to his bedroom. Donghae sighed and leaned back against the couch he let out a soft cry and rubbed his eyes in frustration, angry tears were running down his eyes. 'Im a fucking idiot' he whispered he got up and went down the hall he knocked on Hyukjae's door but didn't get an answer.

He let out a sigh and gave out going to his room getting ready for bed.   
'Shit i have totaly messed up' he thought while he brushed his teeth to get the ugly smell form his breath. He got dressed and laid down on the bed how the hell was he supposed to fix this.

 

To say the least that breakfast the next morning was more than a little awkward was a understatment. It was really fucking awkward and Donghae hated it he hated how Hyukjae couldn't even look him in the eye. It was like they were totally strangers. 

Donghae let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Hyukjae had walked out of the door first leaving for classes. Donghae spent the whole day deciding if he should go or stay home. He groaned in frustration when he thought back to the night before it was so his fault if he hadn't kissed back or even leaned in then this would never had happned. He ended up going to sleep on the couch when he really should've gone to campus but all the damn thoughts gave him headaches. 

When he woke later that day it smelled like someone had burnt the whole apartment. Donghae groaned and got up walking to the kitchen. He laughed when he saw Hyukjae leaning over the the stove trying to scrub whatever it was that he had burnt. 

"An applaud to the smartest human being, Lee Hyukjae everybody." Donghae mocked and laughed when Hyukjae looked at him with that playfull glare he had missed so much.

"Shut up you little brat." Hyukjae playfully threatened him. Donghae smiled at him awkwardly and Hyukjae shook his head and threatened him that if he didn't help him he would kill him slowly in his sleep. Donghae had laughed and it finally felt right again.

\-----------------

 

Everything was okay the next few weeks and everything had returned like normal again. Well exept that Donghae still was in love with him and that he couldn't forget that kiss and that everytime Hyukjae licked his lips Donghae only could think about that damn tounge down his throat. 

"Hyukjae could you help me." Donghae yelled from down the hall when he still coudn't get that bowl down.

Hyukjae sighed from his room and got up from his bed were he was reading. He laughed when he saw Donghae still trying to get that bowl down. "Aww poor you shorty let me help you." 

"Fuck you!" Donghae growled. 

Hyukjae chuckled and took down the bowl without any problems. Donghae frowed and took the bowl from him but got stopped when Hyukjae held it away from him. Donghae grinned and took the bowl from his hands but lost the grip and the bowl falled to the ground with a loud clash. Hyukjae looked at him in horror and Donghae growled and lauched at him knocking him to the ground. 

"Everything was your fault that was my moms she's going to kill me apologize to me." Donghae asked angrily.

Hyukjae gulped and all Donghae could focus on was Hyukjae's throat. Donghae's looked him directly into Hyukjae's eyes big fucking mistake. Donghae leaned down and hesitently pressed his lips against Hyukjae's soft ones. Hyukjae growled and turned them around and pressed his lips harder against his. Donghae let out a suprised moan when Hyukjae licked his bottom lip asking for entrance Donghae's tounge tangled with his and he whimpered at the back of his throat when Hyukjae grinded down on him. 

"Wait Hyukjae i-Ah!" Donghae moaned when Hyukjae started sucking on his neck leaving brusing red marks on him.

Donghae threw his head back his right hand grabbing onto the table leg, when Hyukjae grinded faster and harder while his hands stroked and pinched his nipples under his shirt. Donghae wrapped his free arm around Hyukjae's neck bringing him down into a hard kiss. 

"Mhhm!" Donghae moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto the table harder until his knuckles turned white. Hyukjae burried his head in his neck trying to silence his moans, Donghae tried to hold the moans in but Hyukjae switched their postions and Donghae was on him grinding on him filthy and dirty he couldn't hold them in. Donghae looked down on Hyukjae and into his eyes they were glazed over and so fucking beautiful. 

"I-im so close!" Hyukjae moaned and grabbed Donghae's thighs. 

Donghae moaned and leaned down to muffle his shout into Hyukjae's shoulder. His body shook as he came his whole body shuddering. Hyukjae followed soon after clawing Donghae's clothed shoulder.Donghae collapsed beside him and Hyukjae let out a deep breath. 

"You're going to run away this time too" Donghae breathed out.

"Fuck no never, like oh my god that was so hot." Hyukjae breathed out.

"What? I don't understand?" Donghae asked confused.

"You think i haven't noticed that you're in love with me." Hyukjae said grabbing Donghae's hand linking their fingers together. "It took me some time but i i know that you're in love with me." 

"Shit!" Donghae said he tried to rise to his feet but Hyukjae grabbed his wrist dragging him down again. Donghae landed on him and groaned. "Don't worry about it im in love with you too." Hyukjae said.

"What!" Donghae yelled. Hyukjae covered his ears. "Shh please don't make me deaf." 

"B-but- A-all-What!" Donghae asked. 

"It took me about a week after that kiss to understand that im so fucking in love with you." Hyukjae said linking their fingers together.

"What but why didn't you tell me!?" Donghae asked. "If you knew that i was in love with you and you were too then why didn't you tell me you hurt me!" Donghae let out a breath before countinuing again. "Even if we went back as normal again it still felt like you were ignoring me." 

"Im sorry Donghae but i had to take it all in! like one day after kissing you im suddenly extremly attracted to you what the hell am i supposed to think i was scared as fuck okay!" Hyukjae took a deep breath an looked at Donghae who was sitting with his head down. 

"Im sorry Hyukjae but i know it's hard to suddenly realise that you're in love with not only your best friend but another man, you've could've told me." Donghae grabbed Hyukjae's cheek and leaned forward giving him a slow kiss. 

"I know Donghae but you have to know that i was scared." 

"I know it's okay" Donghae said leaing his head against his.

"I love you and im sorry" 

"I love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again hope you liked it!  
> This is my longest Oneshot


End file.
